Comatose State
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Percy is in love with Luke. Problem? Luke is in a deep sleep. Nother problem? Luke, when he awakes, might go for Annabeth and not Percy. Percy feels so desperate that he needs Luke in everything, and once he has him he'll never let go. Luke/Percy, Pluke
1. Prologue: Percy's view of Luke

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. LOLZ thank the gods I don't, too.

[{[A/N: ok. So I know that I've been super lazy and procrastinating with the writing and updating but I also have been super busy. And I haven't really been thinking of my ongoing stories much. So I thought why not make another ongoing one? What can it hurt? So yes this is a multi-chap. don't like? Get the fuck over it. So yep. Hopefully by April/May/June I'll be posting regularly again. Hopefully. Anyway! This is a Percy/Luke. One sided in the beginning, but aren't all fics usually? So enjoy this little peeksee to my new story. Enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI! SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Rated: T for now.

Oh, and sorry if the beginning seems kind of rushed. It's supposed to be like that. You'll get over it.

Xxx

Percy smiled shyly at the sleeping teen on the bed in front of him. Then mentally slapped himself for being so girly. But as soon as the smile faded it was right back on his face.

Why shouldn't he smile?! Hell yeah! I mean, the love of his life was saved by a spontaneous act of kindness from Hades (may the other gods bless him.) Who wouldn't be smiling?

But again his smile faded as a thought occurred to him. What if his love, when he woke up, fell for Annabeth?

Wasn't Annabeth in love with the sleeping teenager anyway? What would stop him from taking her and not Percy?

What if his love…wouldn't love him back? It wouldn't hurt so bad if he lost to Silena or one of Aphrodite's daughters. Shit! It wouldn't even hurt that much if he lost to Clarisse, of all people!

But if he lost to Annabeth. If he lost his love to _Annabeth_. He would break completely and end up killing himself. Who cared for life? As long as he had his love he would survive!

Even if his love wasn't his…yet. That's right. He wasn't his. Wasn't Percy's. Wasn't Percy's to hold or to cuddle or to touch or to kiss. Wasn't Percy's to _love_.

Even though Percy loved him anyway. With all of his fucking heart, soul, mind, and body. With his whole being is what he loved the 18 year old with.

The dark haired teen sighed and looked down at his love sleeping on the infirmary bed.

Said love had been sleeping for a nine days. Nine fucking days and for seven of those nine days Percy hadn't slept.

He wanted to be the first one that his love saw when he woke up from his deep slumber. Now you see, just because Hades had granted his love (more like he kicked Luke out of the Underworld, which caused him to live) life, didn't mean that his love would be completely healed.

So the older boy rested. And he had been resting for a long time. One week and two days. In fact, Percy hadn't left the boy the whole entire time and the times he did leave was to get a quick snack and some water before hurrying back to the blonde boy's side.

Percy sat down on the sleeping form's bed and gazed softly at him, admiring the soft pale skin and the scar that, even though, was a horrid memory yet looked beautiful on the boy's face.

The prophecy teenager grazed his hand over the boy's face and played lightly with the boy's blonde hair. Percy sighed again and finally gave in, lying down next to the sleeping body.

The 16 year old groaned and tried not to move in and capture those plump, pinks lips. It hurt so badly not to just lean in and kiss the older teen from his deep sleep.

But he kept his composure and just settled for wrapping his arms around the elder's waist and pulling the sleeping boy towards himself.

He then took the pale unmoved hands and intertwined them with his own tanned ones. Percy took a deep breath in and then out, taking in the smell of his love.

He couldn't believe how much he was in love with this boy. In love with this _traitor_ of the gods. He couldn't believe that he had fallen so hard for the boy who was the first one to show him some kindness when he had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

He couldn't believe that he had fallen for the boy who had used his body as a container for the titan lord, Kronos.

Percy sighed once again and sank lower into the mattress, pressing his warm body against the other's comatose state.

The dark haired teen breathed in his loves scent one more time before whispering a phrase and a name softly into the night.

Thinking no one heard him he began to cry softly and soon noticed nothing around him except for himself and his love.

"I love you, Luke."

Xxx

OMG! So super cute! I absolutely love this couple as well as Nico/Percy. LOL! Sooo super cute! OMG! Lolz wellp I'm gonna post Luke's side to this part so you'll see his thoughts in his comatose state. Idk how long this one will be. I was thinking maybe six-shot. But who knows, right? Lolz wellp time to go posty this! Ja ne!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Luke's Dream State pt1

Disclaimer: Now the only thing that me and Rick Riordan have in common is prolly that we both live in San Antonio, TX…besides that? Wellp who knows I've never met the dude. ANYWAY! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…

[{[A/N: Ok so let's make a few things clear. Yes, I do know that when Percy was twelve Luke was nineteen. Yes, I am aware of the fact that I put Luke (in my story) as eighteen and Percy sixteen. I put it as that because…well you will find out if you keep reading this story ^_o He should be around twenty-two/twenty-three. Moving on now in this chapter we are seeing things through Luke's eyes as he's sleeping; things may not really make sense to you but if you have any questions just press the review button and send me a question. ^ ^ I don't bite…hard. Anywayz I hope you enjoy my hard work and enjoy! X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! SLASH SLASH SLASH!!!

Rated: T at the moment…

Dedicated to: xrazalisiousx, Meloremi, and My bestie 33 Iyana

Xxx

Luke's Dream Conscience.

White. Not a room per se just white…white nothingness. Luke stared off into space wondering how in Hades name had he gotten here.

He thought about the battle and seeing Annabeth's and Percy's face right before he drifted and…died, right?

I mean, he was dead…right!? As he looked around and questioned his existence a huge question mark appeared out of now where and hung in the white expanse.

The tall blonde looked up and frowned. _What in the—? _Three more question marks appeared, seeming to circle the larger question mark.

_This is crazy…maybe this is what heaven is like…crazy shit happening to you…Is this a joke?_

Luke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the question marks disappeared and a joke book was left in its place.

It floated down towards—_how the hell did a table get there? _

The brown table looked oddly familiar…

_Wasn't that his crazy mother's old kitchen table? The one he used to sit at as a kid and eat whatever his mother fed him? How did that get there?_

It stood out in the white expanse, the brown table. It just sitting there like a fly in milk (I stole that line from The Blind Side XDDD). The joke book randomly placed on top of the wood.

Luke hesitantly walked towards the table, reaching out his arm slowly. Touching it to see if it was real; to see if this wasn't some bad dream.

As he felt it the brown oak table was sturdy and firm, just as Luke remembered it…in his mother's kitchen.

As soon as he thought that the white room was gone and its place stood his mother's kitchen. The pots and pans that hung from the ceiling hooks were still there.

The wilted flowers and random crayons still in their random places scattered about the room. The pictures of places and people of past lifetimes hung strewn across beige walls.

The TV tuned into to what Rachel Ray was doing that morning and then reruns of old episodes from shows like Bones, House, and The Mentalist.

This was how he remembered his house. Where he was born, but not where he was raised or where he lived. Not a place that he loved or felt loved, nor was it place that he enjoyed being in. This was not home.

Luke turned around quickly, his eyes wide. _What?_

His eyes suddenly furrowing into confusion as the familiar smells of his old house filled him.

A voice jolted him from his reverie and confusion, "Luke! Come into the kitchen I made your favorite! Spaghetti!"

Luke turned towards his mother's voice and frowned.

_This was the time wasn't it? _

This was the time where…his mother's thoughts were beginning to go…the time where Luke had finally decided to run away.

A sudden clicking noise made Luke turn back to the small hallway entrance into the kitchen. There at the entrance way was a young boy.

The same bright blue blonde eyes and the same sunshine golden hair. No scar this time.

Of course, Luke shouldn't have been surprised to see his fourteen year old self but when you find something as unexpected as to see yourself through your own eyes, one can only do one thing but gasp.

That's what Luke did. As unmanly as that sounds he had did it anyway and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"But mom! I hate spaghetti!" The young boy whined. Now that was true. Luke hated the sauce and the noodles and all that nonsense. It seemed nonsensical to him. The only thing that Luke thought of when he thought of spaghetti was one word: Messy.

Anyway, Luke watched in amazement and horror as the young boy walked forward towards the kitchen table.

"Aw come on, dear! I know you love spaghetti! I remember you used to eat it all the time when were a little boy and you would eat it with garlic bread! Oh, and everything, too!" His mother said clasping her hands together happily, as if her mind wasn't going.

The older Luke looked sadly at his mother. He wished he could have done something, but when he turned to look at his younger self he realized that at that time he did not care for his mother.

He had just wanted run away from it all. Now he remembered…today was the day that Luke had decided he would run.

Run so far that even his crazy mother's antics wouldn't get him. That he would run from his mother to look for his father, whoever he was.

That was when Luke didn't know. Didn't know that he would betray all of Olympus. Didn't know that he was a half-blood. Didn't know that he would injure his beloved.

_Beloved!?_

_Who was that? And why did I just think that?_

Luke frowned as his mother talked to his younger self. Rambling about what nots and this and that.

Then it hit him. What he was seeing…this was his memories. This, whatever "this" was, was his _life_.

This was every memory. Big or small. Important or unimportant. Whatever it was it was in here and as soon as Luke had had that thought everything flashed through his eyes.

As if it were a movie on fast forward x10. But the scariest thing was that Luke could see and understand everything. Even though, everything was going at 100mph.

Soon Luke saw all of his school years, though he didn't complete it all the way through. He saw Pre-K3 all the way to his ninth grade year, which was the last year he had completed.

He saw it all in a split second and he remembered everything. He saw his five year old self walking into a room full of other five and six year olds making a commotion on their first day of school.

_Skip_. Now he saw a seven year old Luke with his arms out and grabbing another girls hands while spinning around on the play grounds.

The movie sped up and he saw an eleven year old Luke first entering middle school. His schedule was in this order…he remembered it was History for first period, followed by English, Art and Gym for morning classes. Then after Lunch were Science, Spanish A, and then Study Hall as his last period.

_Jump_. Now Luke was in seventh grade. He looked out the window to see a large burly man looking at him through the window. Luke squinted…he wasn't quite sure but did that big man have only…one eye!?

The movie skipped again and Luke was in eighth grade. His first kiss in the hallway of an empty school building with a girl named Cailey.

_Fast Forward_. Luke was now being chased by a hell hound. Scared for his life he ran into a building and up the stairs until he was on the roof. Sure he had lost it now.

The now Luke gazed at his memories in wonder, he remembered that day. It was the week before he had decided he would run away.

_Jump_. Now he was with Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover, his new found satyr. They had found him in an alley, tired and worn, having been chased for a good two weeks by a variety of monsters.

_Skip_. The now Luke gazed in horror as he watched himself watch Thalia get turned into a pine tree.

Skipping some more he saw himself on that stupid quest that gotten him his scar. When that stupid dragon that guarded those stupid golden apples fought him and scratched his face.

His disgusting scar that the gods had given to him indirectly.

Luke growled but the movie skipped again, making Luke forget about his scar. It had jumped far this time…a few years actually. The first time he had met Percy.

That boy that he was in lo—_Wait! What!?_ Luke quickly shook his head but the movie continued anyway.

Suddenly all of his life movie was focused on that one boy and even though Luke had no idea why soon all his thoughts were of Percy.

Luke blinked and he saw a twelve year old Percy, lying out in the front of the Hermes's cabin's entrance. Luke watched as his nineteen year old self grinned saying, "Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor over there."

The now Luke watched his old self grin at the brunette and blinked.

When he opened his eyes again the movie had skipped again and Luke saw that Percy and his old self were sparring in the fields. It was the time that Luke had shown Percy a move to disarm a person of their sword.

Percy had done the movements and Luke's sword had gone flying.

_Fast Forward_. Luke saw himself running up a hill with a pair of tennis shoes. Hey! Weren't…weren't those the shoes that would have dragged…dragged Percy to Tartarus? [{[A/N: Did I spell that right?]}]

Luke grimaced and prayed to whatever god was in this white expanse that his memories would skip ahead already.

_Jump_. Now Luke saw Percy and himself fighting. As the now Luke watched he realized in horror just how dire the situation would have been if Percy had died his first year…Percy would have never been the prophecy child…and Luke would have never fallen for him—not saying that he had.

Skip. The nineteen year old Luke laughed evilly explaining what he had done last winter solstice to a poor bedraggled Percy.

The now Luke saw Percy's breath getting weaker and harder to get breaths he began to see the poison really seeping into Percy's blood.

_No!! Why did I do that!? What if he had really died then?? _

Before the movie of Luke's life could go on any further Luke shouted, "ENOUGH!!"

And all of the sudden the movie stopped and the white nothingness poured over everything again.

Luke sighed and he sat down in the middle of the expanse. Was he seriously in love with Percy?

I mean…Sure the boy was cute…and when he smiled Luke was sure that he felt the roaring waters of his emotions calm down…even if it was just a little.

And wasn't Percy one of the people saw before he died? No, he was sure that the last person he had seen before he died was Percy.

_What about Annabeth?_ A voice asked. No, she wasn't a problem…she was his little sister…

Not like it mattered he was dead anyway…right?

Wait…if he was dead…wouldn't he be in the Underworld? Somewhere in the Asphodel Fields wondering about like a lost spirit? Shouldn't he be being judged by Hades himself? And his stupid brat of a son?

Luke sighed…so if he wasn't dead…where in Tartarus's name was he?

And if he was still alive…could he be with Percy? Did he even love Percy? And if he loved Percy, would Percy love him back?

What would he do if he didn't? And why Percy? Why not Annabeth or one of Aphrodite's daughters? Or even why not Aphrodite's sons? Percy? Why him?

What would Annabeth say if they got together? Chiron? Zeus?

_Hermes?_

_His own father?_

So many questions that Luke had; he looked down at his hands…_wait a sec_…the scar from his battle with Percy (and there he was…the brunette boy was haunting him from everywhere, huh?)

Percy had cut his palm and wrist and it had left a nice long scar on his palm…that now, when Luke thought about it, he didn't mind having.

But now it was gone. He had gotten it last year…why did he not have it now?

Luke frowned then thought aloud, "I need a mirror."

A tiny poof was heard over head and Luke stood up to take the small hand held mirror.

Peering at himself not only did Luke nearly gasp unmanly but he almost threw the mirror on the other side of the white expanse.

Luke, once over the general shock, looked in the mirror again and not only did he see a younger looking Luke but he also so a slimmer, healthier looking Luke.

He was…a teenager again…like a twenty-two year old in an eighteen year old body?

_What?_

Weird.

Luke put the mirror down on the ground.

_I'm younger?_

So many questions with no answers.

Luke was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

He needed answers and he needed and wanted them now.

_Maybe I can get more answers if I look through my memories again, but slower this time. Sifting through them…_

Luke concentrated hard on tapping the memories again. And before he knew it he was suddenly engulfed by his past memories again.

Xxx

Did you like? I told you that Luke was eighteen or sort of lol ^ ^ you'll find out later what happened to him. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible so I'm using the books as references, which is a smart idea by the way. ^ ^ I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review or something. Arigato.

~~Rain-Chan~~


	3. Luke's Dream State pt2

Disclaimer: Sigh do we have to go through this again? By now you should know I don't own Percy and The Olympians…

[{[A/N: I really don't have anything to say for this A/N ^ ^ So enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH!!!

Rated: T currently…

Xxx

Luke Dream State Part 2

Luke opened his eyes and breathed in. The bright sun shined in his face and the sweet smell of the ocean filled his nostrils.

_The Princess Andromeda_, the cruise ship he had taken over, was teeming with monsters and brain dead humans and a variety of weird sights.

Looking back on it now _The Princess Andromeda_ looked like a freak show circus on a 5 star cruise ship.

If a human had seen the ship from up close Luke was pretty sure that the Mist had made it seem a little bit weird (just a little bit.) Not that any human would see it up close, of course! Luke had made sure of that.

Luke winced, 'Was I really that brain washed by Kronos?'

Wiping away his thoughts, Luke looked around and, by remembrance; he walked towards his old compartments on the ship, passing humans and monsters all the way.

The blonde opened the door softly and slowly walked cautiously into the room.

Upon entering Luke looked towards the golden coffin on the right side of his room.

Kronos's coffin (more like sarcophagus) sat there in the corner. Even in his memories the stupid box called out his name to just open it and take a little peek see at what was forming inside it.

But before he could even take a step towards it the door flew open and in walked a sinister looking Luke, followed by a Cyclops (wasn't he Tyger? Or Tyler or Syler? Something like that…), an angry looking Annabeth and was that?

A sad Percy? Luke's heart skipped a bit (he still had a heart? Well you learn something new every day, don't you?) as he saw his newfound crush.

Looking at the sad eyed thirteen year old Percy made Luke's heart clench horribly, but the 20 year old Luke in his memories just kept ranting not even noticing the longing gaze from Percy and the rather hating-you-but-not-wanting-to-but-having-to look he had been getting from Annabeth.

Luke sighed, 'Had Percy felt sad towards me? I must have not noticed at the time…too busy ranting.'

The two huge dimwits (Agrius and Oreius) that had followed Annabeth, Percy, and the Cyclops inside stood dumbly behind them watching Luke (the old one) rant.

Sinister Luke spread his arms open smugly, "Well, a little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?" He snickered then ordered rather than said, "Sit."

Luke, now that he didn't have voices invading his thoughts (cough…Kronos?), watched Percy through the whole ordeal.

Percy, the blonde found, was a whirlwind of emotions.

Maybe if Luke had just shut his mouth and watched Percy's emotions he would have seen…that maybe Percy like him…or had liked him…now Luke wasn't so sure.

He meant, Luke had done awful things. Like he should be thrown into Tartarus with Kronos then tortured personally by Hades, his father, and Hephaestus's bulls (y'know the fire ones?) all in an hour as punishment for the awful stuff he had done.

Almost overthrown Olympus, could have started War World III, and almost killed his crush.

Just for the latter should he be sent to Tartarus.

Luke shook his head and began to watch Percy again.

Watching Percy was like watching a Tornado in the middle of Spring. Or a by polar teenage girl PMS-ing….never knew what to expect next.

Sad at first, then disgusted as Luke told the story of Agrius and Orieus (the story with the lady, the bear, and Artemis), angry as Luke explained (and boasted) of what he had done to Thalia's tree, sad again as Annabeth (this is the point where Luke decided he never wanted to see that emotion on Percy's face again) and himself fought.

Surprised when Luke had casually and sneakily mentioned his sixteenth birthday (wince), appalled at the thought of Kronos reforming, and when that was all done Percy shared one last emotion before Luke told them (Agrius and Orieus) to escort them (Percy, Annabeth, and the Cyclops) out.

It looked a lot like…heart break? Are you sure? Luke asked himself…yes, Luke nodded Percy looked heart broken when the old Luke ordered the dimwits to feed them to the Aethiopian drakon.

And before Luke could observe Percy anymore he lost a hold of his memories, which he had been holding on to, and his movie skipped.

Luke cursed, "_Di immortales_!" he had wanted to follow them but since those parts weren't a part of his memories he knew he couldn't.

The next stop on memory lane wasn't the most pleasant…actually most of his stops on memory lane weren't.

Luke just shook his head and then watched the new memory unfold, Percy had been captured (by Luke, himself) again and was once again on bored The Princess Andromeda.

This was the part where the villain (Luke) and the hero (Percy) fought. Where the hero out smarted the villain and then killed him. Won the war and saved the damsel in distress.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Luke survived, Percy was rescued and the damsel in distress (in a way you could say it was Chiron) was saved.

And all that was fine. That wasn't the part of the memory that made it so horrible. It was the pain and torture in his dreams that Kronos had given him as punishment (or as Kronos had said at the time a "gift") for failing to (or accomplish) what they wanted.

Failing but accomplishing both in the same time. He had made Thalia come back to life but had failed in giving Kronos his full healing.

The horrid and heart wrenching dreams that would make the strongest men want to die and the largest man eating shark curl up in his coral reef (or wherever sharks lived) shivering.

The dreams would paralyze the bravest hero and make the most feared lion whimper and meow for his mother.

Luke prayed to the gods that his movie wouldn't show the horrible dreams that still haunted him to this day. He stopped for a split second…when was the last time he had prayed to the gods?

Shaking his head the scarred teen realized that these were _his _memories and if he didn't want to see something in his past he didn't have to.

Breathing a sigh of relieve he slowly let go of his 'mental remote' and fast forwarded a little bit.

Luke looked over to the now 21 year old Luke standing on the deck of The Princess Andromeda with a sneer on his face. His once sandy, blonde hair was now turning into a dull gray and the once bright blue that had used to shine in his eyes was now gone. Luke looked horrible.

The once beautiful ship it had been was now a dull cruiser. Its once white walls were now a dull yellow-ish beige from being out on the waters too long.

The once many dead brained humans that walked on the deck were all gone now and half-bloods that wanted revenge took their places and rooms.

Monsters had doubled ten times more than when Luke had first taken over the ship.

Now they were heading towards San Francisco. Where Mt. Tam was located also hiding the remnants of Mt. Othrys. Where the old Titans used to rule from. [{[A/N: Ah, don't you just love my bad grammar?]}]

Speaking of the old Titans, Luke had covered the basics (or as basic you can get with a boat full of half-bloods and monsters.)

He had bargained with the old sea Titans that ruled the oceans before Poseidon and convinced them to use their old powers to hide The _Princess Andromeda_ from Poseidon's tracking abilities.

He had also told some water harpies [{[A/N: Is there such a thing?]}] to spread rumors throughout the oceans that they were last seen heading towards the Panama Canal.

Luke stared at himself with disgust, _'I look like I haven't had sleep for the past month.'_ He thought.

The blonde remembered now, just the day before this one he had gotten a message from the incompetent fool Dr. Thorn that the two bloody half-bloods that he was supposedly "babysitting" were being watched by a rather annoying satyr.

'_Grover_.' Was Luke's immediate thought.

Then Luke seemed to remember vaguely that the next day Dr. Thorn had returned with a unconscious Annabeth on his shoulders.

The sandy haired teen was surprised but not disapproving. For, of course, he had needed Annabeth or one of the heroes from Camp Half-Blood to come "rescue" him if his plan was to work.

The plan. Which was for a hero (Annabeth in this case) to come see him under the weight of the sky and to help him. After that, Artemis would come help the unfortunate poor soul and then get trapped underneath the world next.

Luke shook his head and told his memories to skip ahead a little bit. When the video stopped streaming in front of his eyes he was at the museum.

The General began yelling suddenly and it took Luke a minute to realize that this was the time where he had discovered Percy hiding and spying on their plans.

"What's this?" The General had yelled and Luke watched as his old self hissed (yes, hissed) "It's Percy Jackson! It has to be!"

Luke watched the scene go on before he turned to his old self and heard himself say, "It is fine. Send the Saber."

Luke put his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly; willing his memories to go further, dig deeper to reveal anymore of his now beloved new crush.

When the cerulean eyed teen opened his eyes again he found himself in the middle of a conversation of Thalia and his former self.

Every time Luke saw himself he stared for a second longer. Lingering on the old scrawny looking boy who had betrayed everyone he had known and loved. His father, Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron…Percy…

Luke shook his head a little and told himself to pay attention to what was happening in this scene of his life.

His old self was currently trying to convince Thalia to join their side. To overthrow the gods that sat so high and mightily on their thrones on Olympus and to leave the pathetic, wanna-be-hero demigods behind.

But, of course, she refused.

Luke watched everything go with wide eyes. Everything at the time had went so fast, even though nothing was on fast forward.

Thalia and himself fighting, Percy holding the sky up, Artemis and her hunter, Zoe, fighting the General, and everything else.

Artemis knocking Atlas back under the weight of the sky, Zoe being thrown back by her father, Atlas, and then suddenly Thalia's spear was at the neck of his former self.

Well him. But not him. You know what he meant!

"Well?" Luke's old, raspy, dried out voice asked.

The blonde stared wide eyed at himself, barely recognizing Annabeth's voice in the background saying, "Don't kill him!"

Thalia growled, "He's a traitor! A traitor!."

Luke's breath hitched as he saw what happened (I mean, hello! He was the one who did the stupid deed in the first place!)

The old scarred teen had made a desperate and stupid last grab for Thalia's spear and like clockwork Thalia, without a hesitation, kicked Luke aside.

Losing balance and toppling off the cliff, Luke fell.

An ear piercing scream could be heard but no one did anything, and it was then that Luke realized that _he _was the one who had screamed.

And that no one had done anything about it because these were his memories and no one was really here.

Annabeth and Thalia were probably doing something right now like playing capture the flag or hunting animals somewhere.

These were just his memories.

Just memories.

Luke breathed out and white, once again, filled the expanse.

Luke sighed deeply as he thought of a bed.

He sat down on the comfortable spread sheets and leaned back, laying flat out on the bed.

He was in desperate need of sleep and before he knew it his eye lids slipped quietly down over his eyes and black took the place of white.

Xxx

I was totally going to add some memories from _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ but thought better of it. Don't worry though just bear with me there will be Luke/Percy stuff in the future. ^ ^ just gotta be patient. Like two more chapter patient, okay? Don't worry you'll get over it and it'll be worth it, too. Wanna know why? Because they'll be some smuttay stuff in there ^ ^ So just be patient with me. ^ ^ I hope you guys enjoyed though. I love ya'll!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	4. AN YO!

**Hey you guys! Omg! Okay so I won't be able to update this till like…maybe next week. I'm super sorry! Lolz but it's final time right now and I have been putting all other things aside to pass my Spanish class! So I'm super sorry! **

**I have also decided to put my other story (Foxes from Heaven) up for adoption so if anybody would like to continue writing it, please send me a message. **

**Also! I have decided to just skip The Battle of the Labyrinth's parts of Luke because I believe that we need to hurry up and get to the Luke/Percy stuff already. Anybody else agree with me? So I have decided to put a couple of the en—wait why am I sharing my future plots for this story with you guys? **

**Um…I don't think I should be. Anyway! I'm super hyper right now (which is NOT good thing…it means I'm tired…especially since it's 2:12AM right now…) and I just needed to get this off my chest…er…back…mind? **

**Anyway, next chappy shall be up soon next week (hopefully) ALSO! My Hotel Dusk Room 215 story will be ending soon in a lemon. So enjoy that also. Ok now. GOOD BAI! XDD**

**~~Rain-Chan~~**


	5. Luke awakes

Disclaimer: Does it look like I have the time to have written Percy Jackson and The Olympians? I barely have time to update my stories. So no I do NOT I own P.J. and T.O. Duh! And if you didn't know that it means you're stupid.

[{[A/N: What is up you guys? How are ya'll? How's your summer? Really? That's nice. Don't care. So anyway! I passed my Spanish Test barely with a 79% which is pretty good considering on how my test scores were in the beginning. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this update! X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Rated: M for later... got a problem with it? DON'T FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT IT, OKAY?

Dedicated to: KyuuRyuu for reviewing all my chappies and to Mel for the small faint scene at the end.

Xxx

Luke had had enough of the stupid memories. He just wanted to get through them all because he assumed that's what he was supposed to do before he could come out of this "dream state."

It was enough that Luke was annoyed with his life-long movie board but there was this piercing ache in his stomach that had him wanting to see Percy. And the ache was beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

He wanted to see Percy so badly that he was beginning to sift through the memories just of him but that didn't help him any because the more he saw the memories the more he wanted Percy to be with him right there and then.

The blonde wanted to hold, kiss, hug, and fuck the brunette. He wanted to hold him like a fat man grabbed onto a fork. He wanted to kiss him like he was the newest candy that had hit the streets. He wanted to hug him like a grandma does her grandchild. And he wanted to fuck him six ways into next Sunday [{[A/N: I forgot what story I stole that from but I did steal that last line. XD]}]

The blonde groaned out he really wanted Percy right now and not just to fuck him but just to be next to him. He wanted Percy. And he wanted him now.

Luke growled as suddenly another memory of Percy popped up. He was fighting some dude in some underground arena in the labyrinth. Luke pushed it away; he didn't want to see another memory causing his want for Percy to grow.

Speaking of which Luke gripped his heart. Hades why did his heart hurt so much? The minute he saw Percy when he woke up, assuming he woke up, he was going to kiss him, hold him, and probrably jump him.

Luke growled as more memories began to pop up. He wiped away the thoughts and memories and thought of something other than Percy.

'_Hmm…popsicles.' _

Pictures of ice cream and cold sweet treats filled the white expanse instead of the pictures of Percy. Luke sighed, _'Good no Percy now.' _

What a horrible idea to even think of Percy's name. For suddenly in front of him was an imaginary Percy, licking and sucking a Popsicle as if there was nothing else in the world.

Another thing that was bad besides his thoughts and memories? In between those two categories was the category: Fantasy.

If he imagined Percy sucking a Popsicle…it also meant he could picture Percy doing other stuff…

Suddenly Luke was on a bed with no clothes on with an equally naked Percy. Said Percy was sucking Luke's dick.

Luke nearly choked before quickly thinking of something else. Purple. The color purple. Purple, purple, purple.

Purple skirt, purple camera, purple horse, purple shoes, purple shirt. Percy. Percy in purple. Percy in purple dress. Short…skimpy, tight dress that hugged his hips quite nicely.

Luke groaned out. Damnit! Percy just wouldn't get out of his mind. Maybe it was better to look through his memories. Yes, take mind off of Percy by sifting through more of his memories.

Memories, memories, memories…

Suddenly Luke was in Mt. Olympus; Luke stared at a very horrible version of himself. He was skinny and his blue eyes were now almost a bright gold. He was roaring in anger at Annabeth. That wasn't Luke. That wasn't him.

That was Kronos.

Luke sighed as he watched the current scene. Kronos growled out, "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!"

Luke turned to look at Percy and saw the absolute look of pure horror on his face. Luke fast forwarded a bit trying to see what happened after that.

Now he was on the floor gasping out Percy's name, "Please…Percy…"

Please what? Luke asked himself then remembered now. After a few whispered words that were said in between them Percy raised the knife and gave it to himself.

Luke's eyes widened as he himself cut himself, not deeply but when he did Luke had howled out and soon enough Kronos was extracted from his body and was in a pile of ash next to his tired and weary body.

Luke smiled kindly at Annabeth, "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shhh." Her voice trembled slightly, "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

Luke picked up her hand and gazed softly at her, "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away and smiled, "there was a time I thought…I thought…" Then she looked at Percy.

Luke watched but felt a pierce to his heart. So Annabeth liked Percy? Which meant that when he woke up (because he was now convinced that what he was seeing was when he was in his dreams) Percy would probrably be with Annabeth.

[{[A/N: this next part is mine]}] Luke dropped her hand smiled, "I…I understand. Percy…please come here…"

Luke watched as Percy knelt next to Luke's body. Luke intertwined his fingers with both Percy's and Annabeth's hand "Thank you…both of you. Thank you. Please all the unclaimed. Don't let it happen…again…"

Percy's tears began to flow softly down his pale cheeks. "I won't. I promise, Luke. I promise." Percy said his soft blue green eyes searching Luke's now blue eyes again.

Luke nodded softly and then his eyes slipped down softly as his breath escaped him.

Luke gazed at his body and the movie stopped because it was all of his memories. The tears on Percy and Annabeth's faces were stuck in the middle of their faces as if gravity couldn't keep them from falling.

Luke realized he was crying and he collapsed in the middle of the Olympian floor of his memories, "No more please…go away." And the memories were suddenly wiped away as he collapsed on the white floor and cried.

Xxx

Luke didn't know how much time had passed since there was obviously no time where he was. Luke somehow knew that he was saved and that he was alive.

He knew that he was somewhere familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was as if he hadn't visited in a very long time. Home? Maybe…

Luke sighed he really wanted to talk to someone. Suddenly he heard a poof. Luke quickly turned to look at Hermes.

He smiled kindly before saying, "Hello, Son."

Luke's eyes were widened as he slowly asked, "Father? What? How…"

Hermes laughed softly, "After all my years of traveling and thieving I never thought I could enter dreams like this."

"So I am in a dream?" Luke asked himself.

Hermes laughed, "Son, you knew that the minute that you saw your memories flash by. You knew it was a dream state. You're in a coma, son."

Luke frowned, "Where am I? Physically, I mean?" he crossed his arms at his father. He was no longer mad or angry at his father for "leaving" him. He knew that his father was busy and he should have at least been thankful for his father claiming him.

He meant, Luke was very experienced with unclaimed children of the gods.

Hermes smiled, "You are at Camp Half-Blood. You are being taken care of. Actually very well by a certain brunette haired boy; he's very relieved to have you back with him. He hasn't slept since you got in."

At Luke's confused face Hermes automatically chuckled, "You are wondering as to whom in the world would want to take care of you after all that you have done. Well, there are a few in this world with forgiveness the size of the ocean. In fact, that should give you a hint. "

Luke blinked at him, still a bit confused. Hermes chuckled again but then stopped as his phone rang, "Damnit! Well, I have to go, son. As a gift from the gods I was sent to wake you up and to tell you that life will all come out better for you in a while. You just have to wait for it. Well, when you wake up you won't have to wait for too long."

And with a final laugh Hermes disappeared taking all the white with him.

Luke gasped as the white was black. He opened his wide…wait a minute…his eyes were closed.

"I love you, Luke."

Luke heard sobbing and a very warm figure next to his. He could feel the breath of someone who was in the bed with him.

He groaned softly and opened his eyes, then quickly closed them as the light hit his eyes, but blinked again as he caught a glimpse of the person who was in bed with him.

Percy.

Percy was crying. _His_ Percy was crying._ His_ Percy had said, "I love you, Luke." Well, Luke was assuming that since nobody else seemed to be around.

_His_ Percy was in bed with him. _His_ Percy had been taking care of him, as he remembered what Hermes said.

"Percy…" was the first thing that Luke's raspy voice said. Percy shot up and looked down at the very weary looking Luke.

"Luke? You are awake?" Percy asked softly before leaning down to lay next to the blonde again. Luke coughed and grinned, "Yeah."

Percy suddenly let out a beautiful laugh as he leaned in and hugged Luke. "You are awake! You're awake!"

Luke grinned as he lifted his very tired arms to wrap around Percy's waist. "Yeah, I am."

Percy suddenly froze as he realized the position they were in. Percy's arms were tightly around Luke's neck and Luke's arms were around his waist. Percy nearly died of a pure pleasure.

How many times had he dreamed of being in a position like this with Luke? To hold and be held by Luke? Percy blushed crimson and grinned slightly before coughing and asking, "How do you feel?"

Luke grinned, "Like shit."

Percy laughed softly before saying, "I cannot wait to tell Annabeth and Chiron! They will be thrilled to see you awake!"

As Percy began to get himself out of the very comfortable position Luke tugged at his waist and held tighter, "Stay. I heard from a god that you haven't been sleeping."

Percy's eyes widened as he gazed at Luke, "How—?" Luke grinned softly.

"Just stay and go to sleep."

Percy nodded softly, the sudden feeling of weariness coming over him. That's what he got for not sleeping for a week.

It was around 10:00pm anyway and they were probrably all getting ready for sleep or asleep.

Percy smiled as he settled in, tears long forgotten. Luke leaned over and kissed away the liquid that was beginning to dry on his face.

The brunette froze. '_Did Luke just kiss his face?'_

Luke smiled as he leaned in again but this time going for the brunette's lips. Didn't he say he was going to kiss Percy the minute he saw him? He also said he would hug him and jump him.

Well, the hug was done now it was a time for the kiss.

Percy nearly melted as he felt Luke's lips press into his. They were so soft and feathery. The kiss was so chaste and light. It was so heavenly that Percy fainted, the bliss of the kiss and the weariness of not having slept for a good six days becoming too much.

Luke chuckled as he realized that Percy had fallen asleep on him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the lithe boy and buried his nose in the soft brown locks, breathing in Percy's scent.

And with the smell of palm trees and ocean mist, Luke fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

Xxx

HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? XDD I'm so proud of myself for sticking with this chappy all the way through. Sorry that the memory part was a bit small but I thought it was time to get to the Luke/Percy stuff already. Anyway, this was dedicated to KyuuRyuu for being so fucking awesome and practically reviewing all of my chapters! ^ ^ I'm so happy! This is also dedicated to Mel because I know she likes people fainting and Percy fainted at the end. There WILL be a better faint scene later in the story but for now, that was for her! I hope you guys enjoyed! Till next update!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	6. Mine and Yours

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Percy. Luke does.

[{[A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. Heh, I'm really lazy (Ya'll should know me by now) and I'm a procrastinator. Plus school is back and I'm booked. But I just got in the mood to write so here comes the next chappy. Dedicated especially to my mentor, friend, and writer in law =) Meloremi. So enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: T/M for Timmy and Mickey (LOL I really don't know where I get these things from)

Xxx

Percy's View

'_Nng…What time is it? Where am I? Wow…what a wonderful dream…he…Luke…kissed me. Luke kissed me in my dream.'_

Percy flipped over and let out a small groan. Hades, he felt like shit. He was never not going to sleep for a good six days straight.

Oh, shit. He fell asleep! He should be taking care of Luke! He still needs to wake up!

Percy shot up and looked around the room wide eyed. Brown eyes landing on a blonde who was sitting in his chair.

Legs spread a little, an elbow resting on his right knee, and his head in his open hand sat Luke. The blonde smiled at groggy Percy.

"Morning, Babe." Luke smirked at his brunette. If Percy's eyes could have gotten any bigger they probably would have.

"Wh-what?" asked a confused sea demigod. Luke chuckled as he got up from his chair and sat down on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"I said, 'Morning, Babe,'" The amused blonde took his right hand and intertwined it with Percy's own. The brunette, still not believing any of this was happening because he must still be dreaming, shook his head as Luke tightened his hold.

"Yo-you kissed me…last night?" He asked Luke as he unconsciously leaned toward the older teenager. Luke smiled. "Mhm, and I'm about to do it again."

Percy froze like a dear in headlights. "Y-you're going to k-kiss me?"

The blonde chuckled to himself again, "Unless you don't want me to, Babe." With his left hand Luke ruffled Percy's already messed up hair.

Poseidon's son didn't say anything as Luke took his stunned silence as a 'Go Ahead And Kiss Me' sign and began to lean in to capture the brunette's plump lips.

It was another chaste kiss. Just like the night before, Luke didn't want to push it too far, especially since the brunette was still recovering with the fact that Luke was awake and with him.

As their lips touched the door to the infirmary burst open and an excited Annabeth came rushing in, "Is he awake yet? I had a dream last night and I swor—" she stopped in mid sentence as she saw Luke pulling away from a stunned Percy.

"I…Luke…You're awake…Wow…" Annabeth blinked a few times as if she was trying to get the concept of something.

"Annabeth…" Percy said, slightly appalled. This was not how he wanted his blonde best friend to find out that a) he was gay and b) for Luke (her ex long love.)

"I'm s-sorry, Annabeth…" Percy said shamefully, "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

Luke frowned as he stared at his love, '_Why is he saying sorry? Does he not want me? Will he seriously…seriously go to her? Will she win his love?'_

"Wow…" she said again, "I always thought that I would get one of the two of you. Now it just hit me that…I probably won't get either. I always figured we would be together, Percy…or Luke. I guess, it didn't matter to me. Now I'm thinking you both are more perfect each other…then Percy and I. Or Luke and I…I'm sorry…I need to think."

And with that she hurriedly rushed out of the room. Percy blinked, "W-wait! Annabeth, Wait!" He quickly threw back the covers and staggered after his best friend, leaving a confused Luke behind sitting on the infirmary bed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he half stumbled, half ran after her. The blonde architect turned slightly and Percy saw that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk right now, Percy." She replied sadly, "I kind of just need to think."

Percy sighed as he fell in step with her, "I know. I'm sorry you had to see us like that. That wasn't how I wanted to tell you that I was gay and that I was in love with Luke."

The wisdom goddess's daughter didn't say anything for a few minutes until she broke the silence saying, "Let's go down to the beach."

So as they walked in a more comfortable silence towards the crashing waves and the soft sand. Annabeth sat down in the middle of the beach, looking over the water, and her best friend sat down next to her.

"How long have you been in love with him?" She asked after a few minutes of just looking over the water.

Percy sighed, "The second day I was here. I was so lost, not knowing where to go or what to do. All of these kids just around me, they were claimed and I wasn't, yet. Luke kind of helped me…guided me to where it was I needed to go and what I needed to do to fit in.

At first it was just admiration of him. His built, the way he talked, walked, how loose he was with all of the kids here at camp, and how everything was cool that he did. Admiration turned to affection quickly and affection turned into me liking him. Liking turned into me jerking off to his face in his mind and saying his name in the restrooms.

And after I was claimed I would have these intense dreams about us being a couple and everything else in between. Soon, before we left on the quest I realized I was in love with him. Have ever since. I tried to get rid of him….

I'm sorry for leading you on, but when you told me you loved Luke I just couldn't let you have him. I had a deep need in me for him to be mine. I didn't know that you were going to get dragged along with it. I'm so sorry, Annabeth…I really…didn't know…"

Another pregnant silence filled the air between them and a pensive look was on Annabeth's beautiful face. Finally she said, "I'll only ask you of three things, Percy."

The brunette nodded and Annabeth continued, "Number one, you must absolutely love Luke with all of you heart till the day you die, do you understand me? He deserves that kind of love. Number two, you must absolutely stay my best friend no matter how awkward things may be right now between us." Percy nodded vigorously at her requests.

The architect breathed and stood to her feet, she reached down a hand to help up her friend, "And finally, Seaweed Brain, I want one final kiss from you. Don't ask why because I'm not too sure right now either, but I want one."

Percy smiled, "I think I can do that." He replied and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to give her a final kiss.

He pulled back after a few seconds and Annabeth smiled, happy tears now flowing down her cheeks, "Go, Seaweed Brain, go back to him. He's probably wondering where you are."

The brunette just hugged her tightly, let go, and turned around to head back to the infirmary.

"Hey, Perce!" Annabeth shouted after him. Percy turned around to look back at her and she put her hands up to her eyes to wipe the tears, "Thank you!" She shouted.

Percy just smiled and nodded. He turned once more and headed back to his love.

Xxx

Luke was confused. He had followed them to the beach, seen them talk for a few minutes, and seen that final kiss. So…was Percy going to leave him? Although…technically he wasn't with him to begin with…ah, fuck technicalities! Percy was going to be his! Hell yeah!

He was sitting on the infirmary bed again with a frown on his face and a concentrated look in his eyes. That was how Percy found him when he came inside, looking the door behind him so no one could interrupt them this time.

"Hey," Percy called out to him. Luke looked up and gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey…" the blonde responded, he could never not respond to his love. "How did things go with Annabeth?" he asked, trying to betray the fact he saw them kiss.

The brunette smiled slightly, "It went well, surprisingly. She gave me three rules to follow. Although, one of them wasn't really a rule…more of a request."

Luke tilted his head. "Oh, really?" he asked casually, "Care to share to the person you kind of just left behind?"

Percy's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" Percy quickly walked to him and sat down next to the blonde. Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers again Percy told him the three rules.

Even the kiss, which now that Luke understood, was a lot less painful. [{[A/N: Bad grammar again?]}]

Luke sighed, "Erm…I have to admit…I saw you guys kiss…"

Percy blinked, "You did?" Luke let out a breathy laugh, "Heh, yeah…"

Suddenly serious Luke looked Percy right in the eye, "I was jealous. I'm just letting you know now that I don't share well with people the things that are mine."

Percy grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Are you calling me yours?" he asked the blonde.

Luke growled, and he suddenly pushed Percy down on the bed (who, by the way, fell back with an indignant squeak), and said, "Calling and marking."

He bit down on Percy's neck, nibbling and sucking until there was a bright red hickey on his smooth, tan skin. Percy gasped out, "Luke!"

The blonde grinned into his boyfriend's skin, kissing, licking, and sucking on the spot. "I made It all better." Luke smiled down at Percy.

"Mine."

And with that one word Percy leaned up and captured Luke's lips. The small, chaste kisses now turning into a heated make out session between the two boys.

One word rolled off Percy's lips.

"Yours."

Xxx

3 Months Later

So Luke guessed that his comeback was alright. Some people welcomed him with open arms while others shunned him, but none of them really mattered because he had Percy.

And Percy was the very air he breathed so the rest of them could have just gone ahead and fucked themselves.

All those questions he had while asleep, in that coma. When he was wondering what the others would think. His friends, Chiron (who, by the way, supported them), Annabeth (who was now a huge fangirl), Poseidon (who didn't really care as long as Luke was treating him right), and his father, Hermes (who congratulated him with a bottle of lube0 would think about him dating Percy.

Well he decided he didn't really care about their answers either. Although it was nice of them to support him…

But anyway, back to the task at hand, which was the note in his hand that read: 

_Hey Baby,_

_I know you're busy right now but tonight before the harpies come out go to the beach and walk in to your neck. Don't worry, Babe. You'll be alright. I love you._

_~Percy~_

Luke shrugged out of his clothes and put on some swimming trunks and a regular graphic tee. Quickly slipping out of the Poseidon cabin (which is where he lived courtesy that his cabin didn't like him and Chiron thought it best he stay with his boyfriend) he made his way to the beach and slipped in.

As soon as he was in at his neck he felt something or someone pull him down under and he was suddenly in a box like bubble.

At first all he saw was a bed and night stand next to it; a kind of restroom like thing in another connecting bubble and a box of interesting things on top of the bed.

"You like?" a familiar voice said behind him. Luke quickly turned to see his beloved.

"Yeah…Babe…" Luke looked his sexy boyfriend up and down and whistled. "Damn…how did I get this lucky to get you?" the blonde asked, his eyes raking his boyfriend up and down again.

Percy grinned and gave him a sexy, lustful look. Which the brunette guessed was a little too much for his boyfriend because just as he did that Luke fainted backward and Percy laughed.

This was going to be one interesting weekend.

Xxx

AHHH! I hope you enjoyed! I know I was procrastinating for thee longest time! I thought I had updated this story over the summer but the last time I updated was at the end of the school year last year! I cannot believe it! Well now I'll try to update it again. There are two final chapters after this one. Next one is smut =) Yay! Hope you enjoyed the better faint scene, Mel. =) Thanks you guys for reading! Till next update!

~~Rain-Chan~~


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


	8. To The Guest Who Reviewed Hi

A/N: To the anonymous/guest that sent me a shitton of retarded reviews such as, "Percabeth!", "Pluke? More like puke", "You're lucky I don't report you".

Let's get one thing straight. You don't scare me. You haven't depressed me or made me sad. In fact, those reviews made me burst out in laughter. That's actually kind of funny.

I don't give a damn what you ship. You can ship Percabeth, fuck, man. I ship Percabeth, too. Who do you think I am? I'm just as much in love with the canon relationships then I am with other non canon pairings.

If you don't ship what I ship, then don't bother to review. Don't even say anything. You've got a backspace arrow. I hope you know how to use it. But if you don't, then click the arrow at the top hand, left or right, on your browser that appears to be going backwards. That will lead you to the previous page and you can go on about your business.

Don't try to waste your time to make me feel bad about what I wrote about or who I like paired together. It really isn't any of your business. I'm not going to put the sentence you wrote that pretty much insulted the whole entire gay community, but I'd watch your back if I were you.

Anyway, to more important things. I will be rewriting this story! Yay~ We can all do a big dance. XD I know some people have been nagging me on updating and stuff. It's been a few years, I know. I know. I apologize. But just know that it will be rewritten. Grammar errors and spelling mistakes will be taken care of. I'll probably add a bit more plot so that it makes a little bit more sense.

I'll post another Author's Note whenever I get the first chapter up. Okay?

;3

~Rain-Chan


End file.
